Daroach vs. Reala
The Round of 64 is halfway done, but the journey continues as Daroach of the Kirby series (nominated by Cropfist) challenges Reala of NiGHTS (nominated by Bloodstarz22)! Who will win? The greedy squeak or commander of the Nightmaren Army? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Sneaking his way past several Waddle Dees guarding King Dedede's palace is the infamous mouseman Daroach. His silent footsteps led him past many more guards before coming upon the treasure he sought: The King's vault. He rubbed his hands and laughed a bit as he appraoched the massive locked doors. Daroach: This was too easy. He'd eat those words, for as soon as he touched the locked vault, a red rift appeared behind him and sucked him in, vanishing without a trace. NiGHTS is seen flying across the sky by his lonesome. It was one of those rare occasions were NiGHTS wasn't imprisoned or saving the world from Wizeman so NiGHTS was enjoying himself. He did spirals, circles even triangles mid-air as he flew around in glee. He flew down to the empty streets. NiGHTS played around with the several houses, scaring cats, stealing pies and even watering someone's plants for them. He flew back up and looked at the city below the Nightmaren. NiGHTS: Beautiful! However, Reala was following NiGHTS and spying on him and flew the same direction as NIGHTS. He saw something blue pop up. NiGHTS stopped himself and looked to the right to find a blue wormhole hovering above some houses. NiGHTS, in his child-like curiosity, flew towards it. He stoped himself just before reaching the wormhole but the wormhole wasn't gonna have any of that. It sucked NiGHTS in much to the Nightmaren's surprise. It closed afterwards Reala: Hmmmm, no NiGHTS! This is the perfect time to attack. Reala would of laughed maniacally, had a red portal came and took the commander by suprise. The city became very quite. Like everyone else who had been sucked into the crimson red portals and rifts, Daroach fell and landed on hard ground. Granted he didn't break his back but that didn't mean that the fall didn't hurt. He groaned in pain as he stood up clutching his back. Daroach: The heck? Where am I? ???: So you got sucked in too huh? Daroach turned around and saw a grey-haired teen in a black and grey costume of sorts. Daroach: And who might you be? ???: Name's Danny. Danny Phantom! Daroach: Well, Danny... Give me all of your gold right now! This confused the half-ghost, half-human teenager. Danny: Huh? Daroach: Your gold. Mine. NOW. Danny: Listen man, I'm broke. I can barely even afford some Chinese take-out!! He said, much to the mouse robber's dismay. Daroach: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Arrogant Voice: Yes he is! OMG. ???: ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Danny: That's not cool man! Daroach: Return me at once! ???: Nah. F%&K OFF. Red Mist then appeared and took the two away from each other. Daroach was wondering around a tundra with snow blowing and the wind being chill. Daroach: Where is a house or someplace warm when you need it. What Daroach didn't know was that Reala was behind him ready to ambush him. Reala tries to send the mouse flying but failed. Daroach: Give me your gold and something warm to where. Reala: Not going to happen! The Nightmaren then charged at him at full force. THE WHEEL OF FAITH IS TURNING!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Luigi's Mansion Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 60 Reala rams into Daroach, knocking him over, and leaps into the sky crashing down on the mouse with red projectiles. Daroach screams in pain, but grips Reala with his arms while standing up. Reala hits Daroach with a black projectile with enough force to catch him on fire. Badly burnt and charred, but still standing, Daroach screams in frustration and hurls Reala into a nearby snowbank, causing it to topple over and crush him. 49 The snowbank explodes, with Reala standing in the rubble in a now angry pose, and he launches another fireball at Daroach, who dodges the attack. Daroach: Too easy! Daroach then grabs his staff and summons magic in front of him, Daroach creates a shield to protect him from the fireball. The shield ignite, creating a massive wall of fire, but Daroach is unharmed. Reala teleports behind him, but Daroach whips out his staff to prevent the attack. 43 The two duel, Daroach fencing with his staff and parrying most of Reala’s attacks. Playing smart, Reala zips around Daroach with his flight, tripping him up, and launches his staff into the sky with a shot. As he lunges at the squeak squad’s members head, however, Daroach slashes into Reala’s forehead. Reala: OUCH!! 35 Now royally pissed, Reala flips over Daroach and grabs him by the head, slamming him into the ground. As he gets up, Reala flies and jumps at the back of his head again, and forcing him to run into the snow. Daroach: Ouch! Trying to kill me like this is very rude!! Daroach’s staff returns to him, he bangs the staff on Reala’s head. The Nightmaren falls to the ground, and Daroach picks him up with magic and starts to ragdoll him around, slamming him into the ground repeatedly before shoving him inside a trap and drop kicking it into an icicle, causing an explosion. 20 Reala: Time to finish you, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!! Reala then shapeshifts out from the wreckage, and Reala summons Mare Balloons. Twice their normal size and powered by pure anger, he shoots at the shocked squeak, and prepares to end the battle with a final strike. Just before he finishes the squeak, however. He feels lighter than air. 15 Daroach: NO! TIME FOR YOU TO PAY UP!! Reala is surrounded by a strange aura, confused. Daroach: I have all I need! It’s time to pay for not giving me gold! Take that! Reala, now floating, is stunned by several pointed knife like projectiles all surrounding the Nightmaren. Daroach: You should of done it when you had the chance Reala then starts to form a Mare Balloon towards his staff. Daroach: That’s right; I win you….. 6 With the sound of glass shattering, a heartbroken Daroach falls to his knees as his staff is vaporized. Reala now released from the magic, runs up, grabs him, and flies them both into the black portal. Reala: TAKE THIS!!! 1 The portal then closes as noises of demons and screams are heard. After this the portal opens with Daroach falling to the ground and Reala landing with triumph. K.O. Reala stands over the unconscious body of the squeak leader, whose shows a face of total horror. After a victory pose, he flies off to see a building to look for his next opponent. Results ???: What!! He has portals!!! What dimension? But it seems, in the end, this Melee's winner is Reala. (Cues Magicant / Eight Melodies (Mother) - Super Smash Bros. 3DS) Winning Combatant: Daroach: 1 Reala: 13 Reala Advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament